bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sinclair Solutions (Business)
The Mystery vacation is Persephone At this point, I think it's pretty obvious that it's been implied as that this whole time. Sinclair Solutions is shady enough in their Consumer Rewards messages, and with these trials of grabbing Big Daddy suits and guarding Little Sisters, it seems like even when most consumers die, the ones that survive for more Rewards would be too Spliced to even be considered in society, but their skills would make them in better use as a Big Daddy. Besides, none of these people were ever seen during the events of BioShock, so they're either dead, or sent to Persephone to be made into Big Daddies. Evans0305 06:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I also thought of that, but also of the possibility that the "Mystery Vacation" was some sort of golden carrot for Sinclair Solutions' best testers, but in the end revealed to be as consistent as thick air. It can be true considering the fact that we were already in 1960 when the aforementioned "golden carrot" was supposed to happen, and at this point most (if not every) splicers were controlled by Ryan. Too bad John Shirley didn't choose to mention the Consumer Rewards Program in the novel. Btw, Amazon.fr finally got me a hardcover copy! (though I pre-ordered it and waited during the whole vacancies... -_-'). I believe (hope) I will receive it tomorrow or Tuesday. --Pauolo 16:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations, Pauolo. :) On a side note, I've never heard the phrase "as consistent as thick air" before. Is that a French saying? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::My mistake, I confounded "thick" and "thin", and by "consistent" I meant "solid" (I was thinking of the French word "consistant"), and I'm not sure either it comes from French or English/American saying, I just like how it turns. ^^' :::For the book, I may consider myself lucky, compared to other European fans of BioShock. I think there wasn't a lot of hardcover copies shipped outside of the US, though they wasn't a lot of copies printed out to begin with. --Pauolo 18:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::--------- :::"and at this point most (if not every) splicers were controlled by Ryan" ''' :::Were they?? IF so, then Atlas already should have been quickly dead (takes just one splicer finding him -- Atlas unspliced too). You have to sleep sometime. Think what Bounty Ryan would have put on Atlas (1000 on Jack would heve been measly by comparison) and where could Atlas hide?? He came out of the woodwork in the Smugglers Hideout ... hardly something done by someone who would be instantly killed on sight by any and all splicers :::Testxyz 23:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC). "The program played a major part in the Fall of Rapture" Did it ??? Or thats just supposition, when so much else was going on in the City (like Atlass Splicers killing people in the streets and shutting down much of the economy?) Sinclair sold to both sides?? (I dont recall, did any of the Sinclair product recordings say GO ATTACK RYANS FORCES) Was it easy to tell which side people were on? Would Sinclair want Atlas to win (you assume he stupidly wanted Atlas to be in charge of Rapture, with the threat it would mean to his own survival??) Perhaps he intended it to be sold to Citizens to protect themselves for Rapture to resume normalcy and so he would have some customeres left by the end of it al (he was a businessman after all). All in all pretty contrived (now as 'canon') to justify a Multiplayer addon game Testxyz 23:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Headquarters? Just to be clear, when Sinclair calls Persephone the "secret home o' Sinclair Solutions" in Selling Ryan Short, does that mean the prison is Sinclair Solutions' headquarters or just that it was a secret activity of his firm? If so, is he calling it a home to draw the comparison with his hotel? Pauolo (talk) 16:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC) The article may be wrong in lumping all of Sinclair's businesses (list at the bottom) under 'Sinclair Solutions'. There were all the public businesses and then the ones that were more hidden (although didnt he have a line of his own plasmids/tonics/weapons under that name??). You wouldnt go to his 'secret' HQ to arrange deals with Sinclair Metals or Sinclair Toys etc.. Now Sinclair Solutions (covert operations) may have located its 'HQ" in Persephone (or not? - does suchactivity even need a Headquarteres??) Also what in the BS2 Multiplayer implied that the "Home Consumer Rewards Program" started before the Civil War? I would have said before all the revisionism done in BaS that Atlas wasnt really that active/visible before the Kashmir Massacre - at least enough to have created a scare and a need to sell 'home defense' products to Rapture's citizens (the whole Atlas vs Ryan MP 'teams' was to facilitate the MP play, but if thats taken as a measure of sidetaking, with Atlas as a 'side', then that seems to indicate the 'civil war' is already in progress). Actually, you look out your MP apartment window and a chunk of Jacks plane is there, so it gets potentially more conflicting (if the pheromone control is already supposed to be effect, why would Sinclair need to be still testing for Ryan -- all the nice Plasmids and Tonics and guns are already being sold in the machines. All pretty mixed up and it might be better to not specifically say it was before the civil war started and be as vague as the game(s) was. Thats the problem with add-ons like DLC - they often just do whatever is easiest without regard for the main storyline. :I'm assuming that his various businesses were all linked to Sinclair Solutions. Offering cheap alternatives seems to be what his firms does, like the rental of test subjects, manufacturing, housing, etc... Fontaine had businesses on his own which linked to Fontaine Futuristics instead of being independent, and so did Ryan. :The multiplayer intro starts on the day of the New Year's Eve celebration and the player just received his first package from Sinclair Solutions as well the introduction message. That means the Home Consumer program was thought up before the war, but coincidentally it was launched just when the war broke, not during it. :The last rank message from Sinclair Solutions is played and cut in the epilogue scene, just before you see the plane crashing. There was probably no more need for testing, but we don't know how much time separates the actual end of the war (with Atlas going into hiding) and the first game. It was probably a matter of days as it could have been weeks, but nothing too long, Atlas could have not hide infinitly from all the crazy Splicers and security systems. :DLC can do things without necessarily fucking up a storyline (can't say much about BaS, but it worked with Minerva's Den). I think it worked well with Dishonored, and its DLC plot was detached enough from the main game to don't have wtf moments like "Oh! That's why the main character ended up like that, because DLC character was there at the right moment!" or the opposite. Pauolo (talk) 17:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Naming? After some reshuffling, we now have a separate disambiguation page for Sinclair Solutions (Sinclair Solutions (Disambiguation)), yet nothing that actually occupies the redirect Sinclair Solutions. Typically, although I don't remember us doing that, those pages would be occupied by the most important topic, which I'll assume this page to be. So, should we rename this page to Sinclair Solutions, dropping the prefix? —Mainframe98 talk·blog· ''' 16:05, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, that'd undoubtedly be the best thing to do. While it's the audio diary version that has the most links to it from other articles, that's simply because of the AD template that all the recordings share. This, the business article, is definitely the page most people think of when typing in Sinclair Solutions so it deserves the elevated status. :Unownshipper (talk) 20:42, November 20, 2019 (UTC)